A Night with the General
by colbychu
Summary: Miniature Roman General, Octavius, and mini cowboy, Jed, from the movie meet in the battlefield, and have a fun time back in the the General's tent. I know it sounds weird but trust me it was a great ship!


This story was written by two of my friends as a collaborative joke kind of. I offered to use my account here to post the story. I give them full credit. This version is an updated one that I've made a few grammatical fixes to. I'm sure I missed a few but oh well lol.

DISCLAMER: My friends and I DO NOT own any of the characters nor do we make money off this story in any way. This story is also rated M for sex and it is between two men so if you don't like don't read!!!

Yes, the characters in the story are Octavius and Jedediah (Jed) from the movie/book "Night at the Museum". They are in a war situation and they happen to meet just off the battle field and after some wine they take things to the next level.

A Night with the General

The cowboy strolled along the edge of the display, hands in his pockets. He glanced over at the gladiator's camp. It had been three days since their last battle, and Jed was feeling tense-he needed the excitement, the fury, the exhaustion afterward, the satisfaction of a battle well fought. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone- barely to himself- but he enjoyed watching the Roman general in battle; the easy but forceful manner in which he commanded his troops was admirable to say the least. As he looked over at the Roman camp, he saw a light burning in the largest tent, and watched as the general strode out into the darkness, looking up at the sky.

Octavius knew there was a reason that he relished in battling the determined westerners. He just could not put his finger on it. It was neither the feeling of a mans bones being crushed beneath his mighty war horse nor the delicious sensation of a battle cry ringing in his ears. It was more…the look of sweat that crept in moist droplets from his forehead to his lips. The rapture of a battle won. That was who he was after all: a conqueror.

Octavius also admired greatly the wild cowboy whose shouts of jubilation, indignation, triumph, and defeat, could be heard all the way to Greece and back. The cowboy's golden hair shone like the sun dewing the day, and sparkled under the moon on a night like this. Out of the corner of his eye, the general could see that beautiful glint very close. The cowboy was watching him, but for some reason did not look angry or afraid. Octavius felt neither emotion as their eyes met, and Jed inclined his head tipping his hat.

"Greeting, worthy foe!" called the centurion, signaling. "Howdy." Said the cowboy.

Octavius pondered – what was in that scruffy, golden head? He would find out one way or another.

"What say you to a war meeting-in all peace, of course?" Octavius called. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but this would, at the very least, prove interesting.

Jed regarded the Roman with some suspicion- what was he up to? He looked into the onyx eyes, but he found no guile there.

"I might be willing." He called confidently. "If your booze is as good as they say." As the cowboy strolled toward the tent, the Roman inclined his head slightly, keeping eye contact as the pulled back the tent flap ushering the cowboy inside.

Once inside, Octavius motioned for Jed to sit on a plump low gundy cushion. The general poured the deepest color red wine into matching goblets, simply but elegantly crafted. As they discussed battle for the following days, the general let slip something he did not mean to say, but did not regret the words once they left his lips,

"In all the battles I have won, and of all of my many conquests…there is one that I have not conquered." The cowboy's eyes locked on his and a faint whisper of blush crept into his cheeks and perfect ears as he smiled shyly and replied, "Well, I bet you're strong enough….but can your forces hold out?"

Octavius smiled slowly, a somewhat…predatory look coming into his eyes. "There is no war that we Romans cannot outlast-can you say the same?" he murmured, his deep voice making the cowboy's stomach grow warm, as thought the wine were liquid fire.

The general set his glass of wine down, leaning toward Jed swiftly, his powerful arms on either side of the cowboy's hips. His dark eyes bored into the blue before him, and he lifted a hand to the cowboy's unshaven face. Jed closed his eyes, feeling himself sinking deep into the cushions, and feeling the hand caressing his cheek, the Roman's thumb rubbing his lower lip. As the cowboy opened his lips slightly, the general leaned closer, their lips barely touching. Jed leaned into the kiss, casting his glass away as he lifted his arms around the Roman, hands caressing the broad back. Octavius nuzzled the cowboy, forcibly deepening the kiss as he straddled him.

"Tell me," said the general. "Are you a thoroughbred stallion that can seize a moment and win a short race in a glorious victory?"

The cowboy grinned, showing slightly imperfect teeth. "Naw. I'm a mustang. I'll run nonstop for hours only getting stronger."

Octavius settled his body onto the cowboy's the quickening pulse of blood making him more aware of the fact that only clothing stood between him and his greatest adventure yet.

Jed wanted to reach behind himself and remove his chaps; his pants, his shirt, oh all of the clothe barrier that kept him from the glorious finery of the general's body. But there as no need the sound of metal slicing through leather and cloth left the job taken care of.

Octavius gazed at the tan muscled naked figure of his lover. He realized that he had been holding his breath and exhaled slowly, grazing at the light colored skin of the cowboy. With one hand he defiantly ripped his own fine tunic off. He smelled the cowboy's sweat and then tasted it as he kissed a long trail over the cowboy's face, neck, shoulders, and chest, caressing every inch of skin with his hot tongue. "So," he said in a low, arousing whisper. "The battle begins."

Jed moaned softly as the general's tongue traced a damp path across his body, downward, always downward, licking his way across the firm belly, then running his tongue along the sensitive inner thigh, the tender place where hip and leg joined, making the cowboy gasp in pleasure. Octavius smirked he was going to draw this out as long as he could. He breathed softly on the hardening arousal, as Jed whimpered. "Nnh…stop _teasing _…Aahh!" cried the younger man, his hands clenching the cushions beneath them.

The general paused a moment, then flicked his tongue out, licking the tip. The cowboy gasped; "Ohh!" and arched his back. The Roman then swirled his tongue gently around the tip-and warm wetness engulfed the younger man, Octavius's mouth surrounding his member. The cowboy moaned, and involuntarily bucked forward, but the general held him firmly down. The intense pleasure of the military man's tongue between his legs was mind-numbing, and Jed could think of nothing but how he wanted more.

The roman could feel his own tight erection building, spurred on by the cowboy's soft, urgent moans, and the taste of him, hard and needy, in his mouth. Abruptly the general stopped, removing his mouth from the blonde's loins.

"Mmn…please!" gasped Jed "Don't stop…"

"Oh, believe me," Rumbled the Roman. "There is much more to come…"

The general wrenched himself away from the body of the cowboy and rummaged through his belongings until yes! He found it! Scented oils from the African desert peoples. He uncorked the bottle and brought it over to the cowboy. He grinned as he looked the younger man in his soft blue eyes and said "please."

Jed's stomach lurched and he felt as if the general would tease him more. Would they play more, discover every nook and cranny of the external hides of each other's body before the final pleasure took place. Pouring some of the amber colored liquid into his hands he could feel the heat of the oil made for a warm, humid night like this. Hands shaking, Jed began massaging the oil into the stiff, blood engorged erection of the general. This was so good he thought. The pulse of blood through the general's member, as well as his own quickened even more, and the cowboy almost cried out. He needed to do something, fast. He pounced on the general, wrestling him to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. He held the general down, spread eagled as he went down on the general, the firm erection of the general deep inside of the mouth of the cowboy.

Octavius smiled, his cheeks twitching in pleasure, the cowboy was wild indeed, making love to the general with his hands, his fingers, his mouth and tongue.

Jed gently constricted his tongue around Octavius' penis, the pressure nearly sending the older man through the roof. Octavius held the cowboys head between his firm brown thighs. The ecstasy slowly climbed but the battle had to be won, and Octavius was not a man to lose. He flipped the cowboy onto he low table that stood in the middle of the room, there, he pinned the blond man with one hand in each fist, his breathing hot and labored. "This is the battles turning point," he said, through gasps for air. "Will it be in your favor? Or _MINE_?"

Pinned beneath the older man, the cowboy was panting- he needed this. Through lips bruised and swollen with kisses, Jed moaned, grinding his hips against the Roman's, aching to be closer. "Please…" he begged, wrapping his arms around Octavius, running his fingers through the black hair. The general groaned, and attacked the blonds' tanned throat, as his oiled hand slipped lower, down the cowboy's muscled torso, sliding past the flushed and leaking member, and pausing at the entrance before slipping a finger in.

Jed gasped, his eyes screwing shut with the pleasure-it was a strange feeling, but not an unpleasant one. He cried out as Octavius inserted another finger, scissoring and stretching him. A third was added, and the cowboy winced in pain. "Just relax…." Said the general softly, his tone gentler. "It gets much better, I promise you." As fingers worked in and out, Jed could feel himself relaxing when-

"Aaahh!"

The Roman had touched something inside of him that made the cowboy see stars. The older warrior moved his hand more rapidly, making Jed arch his back pleading for more.

Octavius withdrew his fingers, his breathing rapid- he ached to be inside the other man, longed to hear the cowboy cry his name in the final waves of pleasure. "Open your legs." The general ordered, and Jed was only to happy to comply. The Roman positioned himself at the cowboy's entrance, and slid his oiled member in. He groaned as the tight heat surrounded him, and the man beneath him hissed in pain. Octavius moved slowly at first, not wanting to hurt the other man any more than he had to. But, oh, it was hard not to simply pound into that glorious tightness. And he was relieved when the blond panted, "More."

As the pain slowly diminished, it was replaced by sheer pleasure. Jed moaned louder as the general moved inside him, rolling his hips forward to take the older man deeper, "You're…nnh!...so full….inside me…!" the cowboy gasped as the general began to thrust with every thrust, the Roman centurion's abdomen brushed the stiff tip of the younger man's erection, causing him to cry out. The heat was building as their sweat slick bodies slid against on another, both men gasping and moving together as one. "Faster…" cried the cowboy, and Octavius moved faster, panting.

"Harder…!" Jed moaned, rocking his hips back and forth as the general plunged into him, retreating so that the tip of his head was barely inside, then sheathing his entire length within the younger man. Then: "OHHH!! Mm! Ah! Oh, Octavius! There! Right-Nnnh!" Jed cried out as the general's urgent thrusts sent him over the edge. Octavius came soon after, releasing inside the cowboy's heaving body, and clutching him, holding him close as they rode out the final waves together.

The pleasure came in gentle waves now, which lapped at the general and the cowboy, sending tremors though their still connected bodies. Octavius began to retreat but Jed gripped the general's lower back, his buttocks, and held the older man inside of him. "Just a little more." he moaned, his voice hoarse. "We don't have a winner."

Octavius sighed and ran his hands through the cowboy's tangled golden hair. He pushed Jed's face around with his nose, teasing him. He paused before once again slipping his tongue into the cowboy's mouth, connecting their two bodies again. In his mind thought "well……maybe we can settle this another time." Before sliding his strong, tan arms around the shoulders of the cowboy and laced his long fingers in the golden hair, further deepening the kiss, tongues entwining, hearts pounding, pausing only to breather, sigh, moan, and gasp until the early morning shadows cast themselves at the walls of the tent while the lovers parted. Until next time.


End file.
